deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Luigi
Paper Luigi is the paper counterpart of Luigi and the brother of Paper Mario. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Paper Luigi vs Archie Tails *[[Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff|'Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff']] (Complete) *Paper Luigi vs Toon Link As Mr.L *Mr. L VS Papyrus Death Battle info *Brother of Paper Mario who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom *About 5'1 *Genius inventor *Active Go-Karter, Tennis Player, and Golfer *The power of green paint flows through his body Abilities *His normal jumps can send him up to 15 feet in the air. His main form of attacking is landing on enemies with his jumps. *He can also perform the spring jump which sends him more 30 feet in to the air. Anything hit by his fist or his head is damaged while he is launched upward. The only downside is that the Spring Jump needs to be charged for about 2-3 seconds. *Paper Luigi can perform tricks in mid-air that slow his descent. *Paper Luigi also has paper abilities. If he hits a roof during his spring jump, he can slowly float down to the ground. And if he turns to the side, he's practically invisible. *One of the magic compass pieces from the Waffle Kingdom gifted Paper Luigi the gift of future sight, which lets him see his opponents every move. *Luigi can also perform the Scuttle Jump like his normal counterpart. The Scuttle Jump slows his descent when falling. *Superhuman Intelligence. (Built an entire fully-functioning battle mech with seemingly no help) *Paper Luigi has been shown to not need air when underwater. Weapons and Gear *Ultra Hammer **A powerful golden hammer powerful enough to destroy some of the most durable blocks in the Paper Mushroom Kingdom. *Space Helmet **Lets Paper Luigi breathe in space. *Return Pipe **A Warp Pipe leading to Flipside. It can even cross through dimensions to reach it's destination. *Pure Hearts **Powerful objects that are said to match the power of the Chaos Heart (Which could destroy the whole Marioverse) and when fused create the Purity Heart. They are capable of empowering the wielder with their immense power, breaking powerful shields such as the one created by the Chaos Heart, flight, and fully healing their wielder. While in their Purity Heart form they are capable of undoing any damage the Chaos Heart has done. (Though this could also be interpreted as them actually recreating everything the Chaos Hearts have destroyed rather than undoing it all) *Chaos Heart **Used by Luigi during the final battle in Super Paper Mario and has enough power to destroy the Marioverse. They can make nigh-unbreakable shields (Can be broken with the Pure Hearts or some form of High Level Reality Warping), can mess with the flow of reality (Can create waves of energy that distort reality as well as somehow shake an entire pocket-dimension), make miniature voids that pull in opponents and do continuous damage bypassing durability and even negating the effects of the invincible Block-Block item, create powerful explosions of light that managed to knock-out Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Count Bleck, Nastasia and Bowser's entire Koopa Troop and then scattered them across Castle Bleck, and can be used to let Luigi access his Super Dimentio/Luigi form. Items Paper Luigi can use a variety of items with different effects and can hold up to 10 at a time. Here are his most prominently used (Note that some are not listed because they have the same effect as another item, either tying in power with it or is simply a weaker version of that item, not counting items like Fire Burst, which could be considered a weaker version of Shooting Star, but has fiery attributes that could be useful in a battle (Extra Note: This mostly only applies to healing items)): *Shroom Shakes **There are 3 kinds of Shroom Shakes, regular, super, and ultra. The regular Shroom Shake heals a little hp, the Super Shroom shake restores a fair bit of hp, and the Ultra Shroom Shake restores a lot of hp. All three types cure poison. *Stop Watch **Freezes enemies in time for a while. *Ice Storm **Freezes enemies in ice for a while and does damage. *Sleepy Sheep **Puts opponents to sleep for a while. *Shooting Star **The most powerful attack item. It rains down a storm of stars on enemies. *Volt Shroom **An electrical mushroom that, once used, makes Paper Luigi electrical and he paralyses anyone he touches. *Courage Shell **Reduces all damage Paper Luigi takes by half. *Hot Sauce **Doubles Paper Luigi's attack power. *Shell Shock **Summons an 8-bit Koopa Troopa shell that can be kicked. *Catch Card **There are two kinds of Catch Cards. A normal one and a Catch Card SP. Both cards can be used to capture an enemies soul and send it in to the card...but they have a chance of failing. The Catch Card SP has a much higher chance of working than the normal one. *Fire Burst **Encases every enemy near Luigi in powerful flames that do continuous damage *Ghost Shroom **An undead Mushroom that goes around attacking enemies before disappearing *Thunder Rage **Makes lightning bolts rain down from the sky, hitting enemies. *Block Block **Encases Paper Luigi in a protective barrier, making him temporarily invincible. *Mystery Box **Can make random items appear. Brobot A tall mechanical robot shaped like Luigi's head that is piloted by Paper Luigi/Mr.L who control it from inside it's cap. It has a variety of abilities and gadgets. *The Brobot can shoot huge green laser blasts. *The Brobot can shoot laser rays from its eyes. *Inside of the Brobot's mouth lies a huge vacuum that can suck opponents in and chew on them to deal damage. *The Brobot has the ability to fly using jets on the back of it. *The Brobot can also launch it's huge metal mustache blade at enemies. *The Brobot has huge metal hands and feet that Luigi typically uses for smashing enemies with. *The Brobot can shoot huge green nose missiles that home in on opponents. Super Dimentio/Luigi Super Dimentio is the fusion of Paper Luigi and Dimentio. However, a downgraded version of this form is acessible to Luigi without outside help through the use of the Chaos Heart. It is unknown how much weaker this form of Luigi is without Dimentio, though it should be noted that the Chaos Heart alone was capable of consuming the entirety of the Marioverse with it's power. *Nigh-Invincibility. (Can be negated by the Pure Hearts as well as High Level Reality Warping) *Can shoot square bullets that target opponents. *Can seemingly make inanimate objects come alive. *Can launch a huge gloved fist at opponents. *Using a more powerful version of Luigi's spring jump, Super Dimentio can launch in to the air and lock on to opponents before crashing down on to them from above. *Similarly to the Pal Pill, Super Dimentio can create 8-Bit Luigi clones that jump and run around trying to damage opponents. These are very weak clones who are far inferior to even base Luigi and can only mimic his basic jumping ability, as they die by touching anything besides the ground. Power-ups *Slow Flower **Slows down time and makes Paper Luigi more floaty for a limited time. *Fast Flower **Speeds up time at the cost of making Paper Luigi drop faster in the air for a limited time. *Pal Pill **Makes 8-bit clones of Paper Luigi that mimic his every move, but die in 1 hit. *Mega Star **Makes Paper Luigi into a huge invincible 8-bit giant for a limited time. Feats *Defeated Dimentio and Count Bleck. *Created an entire fully functional robot with seemingly no help. *Took hits from Paper Mario, Paper Peach, and Paper Bowser along with his Brobot. *Threw one of his partners more than 30 ft. in the air in to a solid crystal and shattered it. *Made it to the top of Goomba Fortress and Drybake Stadium which are filled with enemies and puzzles. Flaws *Usually relies on his partners or his brother to complete tasks. *Most power-ups have time limits or go away in a few hits. *Never stated if the knowledge of Mr. L is shared between him and the normal form of Luigi. *Can be a bit of a coward at times. *Pure Hearts can negate Super Dimentio/Luigi's invincibility. *Super Dimentio makes him lose a lot of intelligence to the point where he can't speak full sentences, however when fused with Dimentio he regains that lost intelligence. Gallery Paper_Luigi_2.png|Paper Luigi as he appears in Paper Mario Sticker Star Brobot.jpg|The Brobot SuperDimentio.png|Super Dimentio Category:Mario characters Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Inventor Category:Sidekicks